Conductor connections of this type are sufficiently well known, for example from DE 20 2005 014 510 U1. The operating pusher facilitates opening of the spring-force clamping contacts for inserting an electrical conductor.
DE 197 11 051 A1 describes an electrical terminal in which a pivot lever is incorporated in the insulating-material housing. Said pivot lever can be pivoted into the insulating-material housing with the aid of an operating tool, in order to move the clamping limb of a spring-force clamping connection and to open the spring-force clamping connection. The maximum pivoting movement of the pivot lever is limited by a stop in the insulating-material housing.
By way of example, DE 101 03 187 A1 discloses slide-operated electrical terminals. The slide-operated clamping limb of the clamping spring of the clamping point is positioned against a reference plane, which runs perpendicular to the linear track guides of the slide, with a V-shaped position, which is open at the top, and projects into the movement path of the slide. In the open position, a leading edge of the slide is extended under a retaining edge of the insulating-material housing, and so the return force of the clamping limb is also introduced into the retaining edge of the clamping housing and the operating slide is reliably fixed in position.